Living the Fantasy
by TsubasaUsagi
Summary: Marron is your everyday normal Final Fantasy fan girl. However one night she is thrown into the world of Final Fantasy X, can she cope alone in this world? And what surprises await her? Don't for get to R and R.


**Final Fantasy X - Living the Fantasy**

**Prologue: A Strange Beginning**

_Written by_ Angel of the Suffering

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Final Fantasy; it's the property of Square Enix. However I do own Marron and that would be about it.

_Plot:_ Marron, a fan of the Final Fantasy games finds her self plunged into the world of Final Fantasy X. Lost and alone she try's to find her way home, also aiding to another stranger and hero behind the game, the Blitz Ball player Tidus.

* * *

Marron was fast asleep, her blankets pulled over her head. It was a cold and wet night, outside it was raining heavy. Also earlier that night the power cut out, so Marron decided on an early night.

About One a.m. the power came back on. Marron's room lit up with the light from her television, it didn't disturb her too much, and she simply looked over the covers and mumbled something about the power back on, then again buried her head under the covers away from the light.

Soon it was morning; however there were sound that didn't sound right, thinking her mother might have just opened her window Marron opened her eyes and looked around her room. Jumping back in her bed she soon realised that this was not her room.

She listened more closely to the sounds out side, people were talking and walking about, and also she could just hear the ocean. Breathing heavy Marron looked around the room again, hoping for something she could use, if she was kidnapped.

The room was small, and the walls were made of some kind of dried vine. The walls also held shelves that had books and strange bottles with different coloured liquids inside. Marron looked at her bed, it was a haemic. Then she looked at the door, it was a single thick blanket. And resting on the wall next to the doorway was a staff. Its handle was a deep blue and the top looked like a golden fan, climbing out of the bed Marron walked over and grabbed the staff in one hand and looked it over more. The neck of it was longer than her arm, at the bottom it was separated into another part; the handle was a leather handle that was deep red and right on the bottom there was a silver tassel ball.

Suddenly the blanket was pushed aside and in walked a woman dressed in a long black dress; which at the bottom and only at the front was made of belts. Her long black hair looked to be held up by the bun that was filled with four different hair pins.

Marron held the staff close to her chest with both hands, and waited for the woman to make a move.

She only looked Marron in the eyes and said, 'Marron, it's all right' she said holding her hands up trying to clam her down. 'Last nights storm passed awhile ago. Wakka asked me to see how you were' the woman stepped forward and Marron stepped back. With a concerned look she lowered her arms. 'I'm sorry we didn't see if you were alright earlier. Do you want to get dressed now?' she asked.

Marron stood still watching the woman; the she lowered the staff and looked at the floor. 'I'm sorry Lulu' she said. Marron couldn't believe what she just said; she just met this woman and knew her name. Slowly she looked up and saw Lulu lifting a small pile of clothing off a shelf.

Turning Lulu smiled, 'It's all right, all of us had a rough night. And I doubt the night was any easier for you'. Standing in front of her again, Lulu unfolded a long purple skirt that had a pattern of light pink flowers at the bottom. 'Come on Marron. Take your pyjamas off' Lulu said waiting with the skirt ready to be put around her.

'Oh, sorry' she stuttered.

As Marron undressed her self, Lulu asked. 'Are you ready for today?'

'More than ever' Marron answered with out thinking.

Soon Lulu and Marron stepped out of the small hut, Marron looked around. The village that there were in was small and had a beach feel to it. She looked around briefly; smiling to her self she thought that this Village was somewhere she would want to stay.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Lulu spoke. 'Come on' she said pushing her along.

The people that were fixing some of the other huts stopped for a moment and waved to Marron as she walked with Lulu. Marron smiled and waved back. 'Will they be all right?' she asked looking at Lulu.

'They'll be fine. And they'll also pray with and for you today' she said now walking next to Marron.

The two were now close to a large temple; standing by one of the archers leading to the temple was an animal that looked part human looking thing. His skin light blue and fuzzy, as they got closer he began looking much more like a cat. Marron could also see a white beard on his chin. Lulu stopped and Marron did as well. The cat like creature nodded at Marron and Lulu.

'Good Morning, Kimahri' Marron smiled. Again she yelled at her self, she didn't know who or what this thing was.

It simply nodded and held out its large crawled hand. Marron only hesitated for only a moment, and then she placed her hand in Kimahri's. 'Lets go, Marron' his voice deep and strong. Marron then followed Kimahri up some stairs.

Marron found her self standing in a large dome room of the temple; around the room were stone statues of men and women. Moving away from Kimahri, Marron walked over to one of the statues and looked up at the face. 'Father?' she whispered. Behind Kimahri appeared behind her and looked up at the statue.

Looking back at Kimahri, she saw him lift his arms into the air and slowly bring his hands back to his chest, a space between his hands formed a circle, and then he bowed. 'Kimahri, pray with Marron' he said standing back up. Looking down at her he waited for her to start praying.

Thinking for a moment, Marron turned to the statue and looked up. Sighing she lifted her arms just as Kimahri did. With her eyes closed she prayed. When she finished praying, both her and Kimahri walked up some stairs and stopped at a platform. Marron looked around; a priest stepped forward and bowed at Marron, she stepped closer to Kimahri.

'Lady Marron' he said. 'Are you ready to enter The Cloister of Trials?' the man asked looked at both Marron and Kimahri.

Stepping up to the man, Marron stood strait and looked the man in the eyes. 'Yes, I wish to enter' she said with a slight bow. "_Oh my god! What the hell am I doing?" _Marron asked her self. _"Why am I doing this?"_

Nodding the man gestured with his arm, 'You may now enter'

Both Kimahri and Marron stepped onto the platform that he gestured to. As the man watched the two lowered slowly he prayed and said 'Praise be to Yevon'

Once they were down in the maze, Marron looked around. 'Which way do we go, Kimahri?' she asked walking around looking.

He thought for a moment, and then started walking. Marron soon followed.

It was strange, she felt lost and yet, doing everything that she was doing. It just felt so right, and how did she know Kimahri and Lulu. Was she dreaming, or could she be somewhere else entirely. For the most part she felt save with either Lulu or Kimahri, but who was Wakka. Is he someone else she could trust?

Marron looked down at her clothing; somehow it resembled a Japanese Kimono. The white top over the black bra was hard to get use to, and the large yellow band around her stomach was a little tight. And the arm things were getting a bit annoying, and she love the shoes that she had, the skirt was all right too.

Finally after walking for about twenty minutes later the two came to another large open room with more stairs. Looking around the room, Marron could see the burning torches that lit the large room. Stepping inside she started to admire the wall-hangings, also she could hear a voice of a woman singing, what sounded like a prayer. Shortly after she finished admiring the room she started up a flight of stairs that were at the far end of the room. As she walked up them her heart started pounding, it was like her heart wanted to escape her chest. Once she reached the top Marron turned around. Kimahri was stood next to the entrance and watched her. His arms were crossed tightly on his chest. With one last smile Marron turned back to the only other door in the room. Holding her breath she entered the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YAY the prologue is finally done and it only took me a whole freaking day to write…… ((Passes out)) but it's out of the way, and I can start on the first of god knows how many chapters T.T' As you can tell it's a real life cross over. With me as Yuna, it's not much of an RL Cross cuz it's only got me in it. Most of this was written while listing to both versions of Sutki de ne by Rikki, god I love that song. And I'm also looking for someone that can tell me if I have any of this right or wrong. Cuz I can't really remember the game that well. It's been a while I've played it.

Pleases Peep's R and R, I need to know if my stuff is any good, or if it's a big pile of smelly poop, X'D

See ya's all in the first Chapter.


End file.
